


Merry Christmas, Baby

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: One More Chance [3]
Category: Pearlet - Fandom
Genre: pearlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Series: One More Chance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/305610
Kudos: 9





	Merry Christmas, Baby

"Nope...nope...that one is pretty, but it isn't full enough," Jason said as he scanned through the Christmas trees.

"Will you just pick one?" Matt rushed through chattering teeth. "I'm freezing."

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew" Jason patronized. "This is the third year you've tried to rush me. You can't 'just pick one'. It has to pick you."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Matt blew warm air into his mittens. 

"Hmm, nope...nope...oh my God, Matt," Jason gasped. "She is beautiful."

"It's a she this year?" he chuckled. 

"Yes, babe look!" he cheered as he gestured towards the fluffy yet perfectly symmetrical Evergreen. "I'll call her Bettie."

"Okay, let's tell the guy so we can get the hell out of here." 

"I'm so excited!" he squealed, giddy, as he rushed into his husband's arms.

"Merry Christmas, baby." When the man spoke, the cool breath of his words swirled around their faces.

"Take three steps backward," Jason ordered. 

Matt did what he was told before asking. "Why?"

"Look up."

Matt glanced up to discover the mistletoe hanging from the string of lights that illuminated the lot. Shaking his head at Jason's overly romantic suggestion, Matt smiled and pulled his husband into a tender kiss. 

\-------------------------------

"Be careful! Don't hurt Bettie," Jason warned as the proprietor wrapped the tree on top of their car.

"Fuck Bettie," Matt said under his breath. "Watch the paint on this Ferrari."

Jason frowned. "What did you just say?" 

Matt smirked. "Nothing, Mr. Lent."

Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes before climbing into the passenger seat of their Batmobile. 

"Thank you." Matt paid the man before getting into the car and speeding off. 

\------------------------------------

"I always forget how beautiful this place is," Jason sighed as they entered his family's upstate New York cabin. 

"It's pretty cozy," Matt agreed, admiring the craftsmanship of the hand carved mahogany logs.

Just like the mansion in Atlanta, the cabin had the luxurious essence of a five-star hotel. The living room was decorated with pale plush furniture strategically placed to capture the warmth of the massive fireplace.

"This view is incredible," Matt admired as he stared out of the massive floor to ceiling window into the northern woods.

"We used to come here every year during the holidays," Jason informed when he joined his husband. "Of course, my dad would find an excuse to leave and my mom was just there, useless." 

Matt shook his head. "That's crazy." He wrapped his arms around Jason.

"Sophia and I would build snowmen or have epic snowball fights." He chuckled. "The good ole days."

"Do you miss them?" 

"No," he said honestly. "We get to make our own memories now."

"Sounds messy," Matt joked. 

"It's our first Christmas as a married couple," Jason gushed. "We really need to celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" Matt asked before placing a sensual open mouth kiss on his lover's neck.

"Let's decorate Bettie!" Jason exclaimed, pulling his disgruntled husband along.

\---------------------------------------

"When is Vinny supposed to make it?" Matt asked as he handed Jason a silver glass ornament.

"I think Tuesday night," he replied as he found a space on the tree. "What about Laurie and Jake?" 

"Wednesday, but Mom wants to meet what's-his-face's family before she comes," he grumbled.

"His name is Connor," Jason giggled. "And that's sweet."

"How is that sweet?! It's only been a few months, they shouldn't be going on more than lunch dates."

"Babe, we were living together after two weeks," Jason reminded.

"That's different." He scoffed. "You were homeless." 

Jason cackled. "Well I'm glad they're doing it the right way."

"I haven't even met the guy!" he fumed. 

"Well I don't blame Laurie, look at how you're acting."

Matt scowled. "Seriously?" 

"She'll let you meet him soon enough, but you can't act like that."

"Like what?" 

"All jealous."

Matt was livid. "Jealous?! Why on Earth would I be jealous of some creep that came out of nowhere, probably with kids and a stupid minimum wage job. Please Jason, enlighten me."

"You're jealous because you're not the only man in her life anymore."

The man huffed. "He won't be in her life for long."

"Babe, stop," Jason said sternly. "You are so lucky to have such an amazing, loving and accepting mother. She's given you love and support throughout our entire relationship and now she deserves the same."

"Bullshit," he grumbled under his breath as he slapped another ornament into Jason's hand.

"Hey," the brunette reprimanded. "These are glass, calm yourself." 

As Matt fumed in silence, Jason moved closer to look into his eyes. When he turned away, Jason grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. 

"Babe," he said softly. "Nobody's going to take your place. He'll never replace you or your dad." 

Matt rolled his eyes and attempted to pull away but Jason held on tightly.

"It's okay," Jason cooed as he pulled him into a hug. "I know it's been just you and Laurie for so long, new people coming in would freak anybody out. But it's going to be okay," he assured. "If he gets out of hand,  then we'll kick his ass." 

Matt chuckled before placing a tender kiss on his husband's lips. "I love you."

"My heart still skips a beat every time you say that."

The man smirked. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Stop trying to kill me," Jason joked. "I love you too."

Matt playfully fainted in Jason's arms. 

"You're such a dork." The brunette laughed. "Get up, you're heavy!"

"This is what you do to me," he sighed as he sat up.

When Jason kissed him, Matt fainted again.

"Matt!" he giggled. "Let's finish decorating."

\-----------------------------------

"Don't let me fall," Jason pleaded as he took the first few steps on the ladder. 

"Never," Matt promised as he held the contraption steady. "I might get distracted by your ass though."

When the top of the tree was within his reach, Jason placed the gold Swarovski crystal star in its proper place. 

"It looks good, Pumpkin," Matt complimented as he helped him down.

"Thanks baby. It just completes the entire look, doesn't it?"

"I meant your ass," he chuckled as he gave Jason's cheek a squeeze. 

"Ah!" the brunette squealed as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. 

"My gift came early this year," Matt whispered. 

"That's sharp cheddar right there."

Matt smiled before pecking his lips. "I do have a complaint though."

"What?"

"Why can't we have popcorn on the tree?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Remember what happened last year? You ate it all and I thought we had rats!"

"Okay," he sighed. "But why silver and gold?"

"I wanted something elegant and sophisticated."

"I don't like it," Matt admitted.

Jason gasped."Why?"

"It's too impersonal. It doesn't have that family feel with popcorn and candy canes and multicolored lights."

"Growing up, all my Christmas trees looked like this." 

"All the more reason to change it," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your childhood wasn't the best, why relive it?" Matt asked honestly.

"Because my childhood made me who I am today. It's a part of my life, I can't hide from it."

"Hmm," Matt hummed.

"What?" 

"That was such a mature answer. I didn't know you had it in you."

Jason responded by sticking out his tongue.

Matt laughed. "I spoke too soon."

"Shut up," Jason snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up." 

Jason raised an eyebrow at his husband. "Do you really want to do this right now?"

Matt exaggerated an eye roll. "Let's go."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a brat."

"You just want to fight so we can have make-up sex."

Matt cackled. "Damn it."

"I know you, Matthew." 

"Make-up sex is so good thoughhh," he whined.

"Not yours," Jason mumbled.

"What?!" Matt scowled before pushing Jason against the wall into an intense make out session.

When Jason attempted to wrap his arms around his neck, Matt pinned them above his head by his wrists. Immensely turned on by the dominance, Jason moaned into his mouth as he pressed his hips into Matt's groin, attempting to grind their bodies together. Matt leaned away.

"Babe," he sighed.

Just to tease him further, Matt kissed his jaw.

When Jason wrapped his leg around his husband, trying to mend their bodies once again, he was quickly agitated when Matt shook it off.

"Matttt," he whined.

"Jasonnn," the man mocked.

"Please," Jason begged.

"Please what?" Matt asked smugly. 

Jason frowned as he wiggled against Matt's restraints. 

"Tell me what you want," he taunted, keeping his grip firm.

"I want you to let me go," he said through a clenched jaw.

Matt smirked and stole a kiss before finally releasing Jason's wrists.

"You're an asshole," Jason hissed before stomping up the stairs.

"I love you too." Matt chuckled as he wrapped the knitted scarf around his neck and pulled the mittens on his hands before exiting the cabin. 

\-----------------------------------

"Matt," Jason called from beside the fireplace in the upstairs loft. He took a sip of wine before seductively laying across the bear rug. The brunette traced his finger along the fur trim of his homemade lingerie as he waited. When his husband didn't respond or show up, he frowned. 

"Matt!" Jason shouted as he sat up and fluffed his hair. "Okay, you're not an asshole," he sighed. "I have a present for you!" When there was no response he finally stood up. Traveling to the top of the stairs, he discovered that Matt was nowhere to be found. _ Is he really smoking in the snow? _

The brunette pulled on jeans and a coat over his costume, before he made his way to the back porch. Snowflakes were now gently floating down from the night sky but he spotted Matt putting the final touches on his snowman.

Jason scoffed. "You're so lame," he teased. "Why's it so skinny though?"

"I made you," Matt informed as he adjusted the twig hair.

The brunette cackled. "No way. The ass isn't big enough."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"You subscribed to all my opinions when you married me."

At that, Matt scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball.

"Matthew James Lent," Jason warned in a stern tone.

"You subscribed to mandatory snowball fights when you married me."

As he attempted to retreat into the house, Jason's back was plastered with snow. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" he fumed as he rushed off of the porch. Giggling, Matt sped off. "Don't run now!" Jason shouted as he grabbed some snow and tossed it towards his husband.

His horrible aim made Matt howl in laughter.

"Ugh!" Jason groaned in exasperation before throwing more of the cold stuff in the man's direction.

"You suck at throwing," he heckled.

"Okay," Jason said nonchalantly as he made his way to the snowman.

"What are you doing?" 

Without another word, Jason beheaded the ice creation.

"Murderer!" Matt shouted as he lobbed several snowballs at his husband. 

When Jason tried to hurl the snowman's head, he slipped on an ice patch and fell on his ass.

Matt laughed so hard that he snorted. "That's what you get."

"My leg!" Jason cried as he gripped the previously broken limb.

"Babe!" Matt panicked, immediately rushing over. "Are you okay?" he asked as he hovered over him, desperate to take the pain away.

"Oh, I'm fine," the brunette declared before slapping a massive snowball onto the side of Matt's head.

In retaliation, Matt pulled Jason into a firm hug and wiped his ice cladded face against his.

"You're gross!" 

Matt scowled as he pushed Jason into heap of snow. "You're such a bully."

The brunette attempted to push Matt away but the man wouldn't budge. "I'm colddd," he whined.

"You should have thought of that before you killed my snow husband," Matt retorted as he laid on top of Jason causing him to sink further into the ice. "And before you made me think your leg was hurt."

"Okay! I'm sorry," he offered through chattering teeth. "Let me up."

"You look like a snow angel." Matt relented and pulled Jason out of his frosty prison.

"If I catch a cold, I'm going to be so mad at you."

"Through sickness and in health." Matt kissed Jason's cheek as they made their way back into the cabin.

\--------------------------------------

Cuddling by the fireplace with hot chocolate, the couple warmed themselves as they watched  _ It's A Wonderful Life _ before retiring to the bedroom for the night.

"I have a surprise for you," Jason whispered as he pressed play to the track on his phone. Turning on  _ Santa Baby _ by Eartha Kitt, he pushed Matt onto the bed and began to strip seductively.

Matt smiled as he interlocked his fingers behind his head. "Sexy."

Slowly peeling the clothing off, Jason revealed his handcrafted lingerie. Red fabric trimmed in white fur that was strategically wrapped around his body to cover his nipples and crotch while tying into a large bow across his chest. "Ta-da!" he exclaimed with a flourish of his arms.

Matt chuckled. "Did you make that?"

"Yes," Jason proudly declared. "You don't like it?" Jason turned around, revealing his bare ass.

"It's perfect."

Jason smiled as he climbed on top of his husband, straddling him. "Good answer."

"What brought all this on?" 

"We've been married a few months now and I just want to keep things spiced up."

"Spicy or not, you're still it. You'll always be," Matt assured.

"I love you," Jason said before leaning down and continuing their makeout session. 

"Is that a candy cane in your pocket?" Matt joked as he felt the firm bulge press against his backside. 

"Go find out," his husband whispered.

After leaving a trail of soft kisses along Matt's neck, Jason made his way to the crotch and undid the button. The man raised his hips and allowed Jason to pull the jeans and boxers off, exposing his throbbing dick.

"Beautiful," Jason exhaled as he rubbed the precum around the tip and slowly down the shaft.

"Don't tease me." 

Jason giggled and pecked the tip. After it twitched, he kissed it again and finally took it in his mouth.   


“Oh, fuck,” Matt groaned loudly at the sudden warmth and sensation.   


Jason hollowed his cheeks around the cock and slowly bobbed his head while twisting his hand around the shaft. Reaching down, Matt entangled his fingers in Jason’s hair, slurring praises and encouragements. 

“God damn, baby,” he murmured as his back arched in sheer ecstasy.

After a while the man was a moaning mess and Jason knew he was close. As the brunette pulled away, a trail of saliva following his lips. Matt let out a whimper.   


Jason smirked as he wiped his mouth. "Not yet."   


“My turn,” Matt said as he pulled Jason onto the bed. Slowly tugging at the hem of the red fabric, his husband's costume came undone so Matt bit his lip in anticipation. 

Jason giggled as the material rubbed against his skin. "It tickles."

"I'm savoring the moment," Matt admitted. "You're so perfect."

When the bow was completely off, Matt placed a passionate kiss on his lover's lips before flipping him over and giving his cheeks a slap. Jason let out a gasp of pleasure. After smacking the ass again, Matt bent down and placed a flurry of kisses over the red handprints and Jason's slim pale thighs. 

After massaging then spreading the cheeks, Matt began to focus on Jason’s tiny pink rosebud. He licked the rim with his tongue several times before covering the entire area with his mouth. 

"Oh," Jason exhaled. Matt licked, sucked and added a few fingers until his husband was moaning.

"Oh my God, babe.” 

Matt continued until the brunette began to tremble. He finished by biting on Jason’s right ass cheek, marking his territory. 

"I'm topping," Jason announced as he grabbed the lube.

"W-What?" Matt stuttered.

Jason rolled his eyes then laughed. "Lay on your back, dork." After applying a generous amount of the cool gel onto Matt's penis and then his own hole, Jason closed his eyes as he lowered himself onto the Matt’s cock. 

"Fuck," Matt swore under his breath as they adjusted to each other. "You feel so good, baby."

Slowly but surely the couple developed a rhythm.   


“Matt,” Jason whimpered when his husband grabbed his waist, helping to quicken the pace. When he began to thrust upward, Jason shuttered and sank his nails into Matt's chest for support.   


“Yes, yes _ , _ ” he let out. "Babe, I'm close," he moaned as his face contorted in pleasure.

"Come for me, Pumpkin," Matt encouraged as he brushed the hair off of the brunette's face.

At that moment, Jason's phone began to ring from across the room.

"No," Jason whimpered trying his best to ignore the fact that My Way by Frank Sinatra was Vinny's ringtone. He let it go to voicemail. When the phone began to ring again, Matt paused.

"Baby, please don't stop I'm so close," Jason begged.

"What if it's important?"

"And what if it isn't?" he whined. 

"Well we won't kno-" Matt was interrupted by his own phone ringing; playing Vinny's distinctive ringtone. "Babe, we have to answer," he said as he rolled Jason onto his back and gently pulled out. 

Covering himself with the blanket, Jason turned onto his side and muffled his whines with the pillow.

"Hello?" Matt answered as he quickly put on his boxers. 

"Ah!" Vinny exhaled in relief. "I'm so glad I got through to one of you, were you sleeping?"

He faked a yawn. "Yeah."

"I missed my flight, Sophia just went into labor," he informed.

"What?" Matt gasped. "Isn't it too soon for that?" 

Jason instantly sat up. "What happened?"

"Sophia's in labor."

The brunette nearly rolled his ankle as he leaped from the bed and rushed over to Matt. He grabbed the phone. "Vinny, what do you mean she's in labor? The baby isn't due for another seven weeks." 

"I don't know, mio figlio, but she's in the emergency room now."

"I'm on my way."

\--------------------------

As they exited the plane, Matt kissed the back of Jason's hand. His own hand was numb from being squeezed for three straight hours. 

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think. If anything happens, Sophia will be distraught and I just don't know," Jason rushed as they entered the cab. 

"I don't know either," Matt admitted. "But I'm never leaving your side," he promised as he wrapped his arms around his husband. Spending the rest of the ride in Matt's comforting hold, Jason managed to calm down by the time they made it to the Atlanta Peachtree hospital.

\-----------------------------------

"Miei figli," Vinny greeted them at the door as they entered the hospital's lobby. 

"Where is she? How is she?" Jason asked.

"In her private suite. Despite being in pain, she still requested the best," he informed as he led them to the elevator. "At first they weren't letting anyone see her to try and convince the little man to stay in for a few more weeks, but he's ready to see the world. Now they're waiting for the contractions to increase. Poor Jacob is a nervous wreck."

When he felt the new wave of tension hit, Matt rubbed circles on the back of Jason's hand. 

Finally making it to the door, the group let out a collective exhale and entered. Their noses were instantly appeased by the multitude of flowers.

Sophia smiled weakly. "Hi, Jay."

"Hey, Green-eyed monster," he whispered. The brunette bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the tears. "How are you feeling?"

The girl sniffled. "I don't know," she admitted before bursting into tears.

Jacob immediately jumped up from his bedside chair. "Babe, what's wrong? Are you hurting? Is it a contraction? Do you want me to call the nurse?" he rushed, hovering over her.

She dabbed at her face with a Kleenex. "Can I talk to Jason alone?" 

"Of course."

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Matt assured.

"Go away, Matt," she responded before letting out a breathy laugh. "I'm not going to do anything to your precious husband."

Turning a bright shade of crimson, he gave Jason one last peck before rushing out of the room.

"I hate how much you guys love each other, it's disgusting," she sighed. 

Her brother chuckled as he sat at the foot of her bed. "Sophiaaa," he gushed as he grabbed her hand. "Can you believe that you're about to be a mom?"

"No," she choked, as a new wave of tears flooded her eyes. "I'm so scared."

"I know," he said, attempting to soothe her. "But it's going to be okay." 

"I can't do this on my own," she cried, approaching a hyperventilating state.

"Sophia, calm down. Don't put anymore stress on yourself."

"I-I want M-Mom."

Taken aback by her words, Jason remained silent.

"Will you p-please call her?"

“Soph, I...what if she doesn’t answer? Or worse, she answers and then chooses not to show up? I’m not going to let her hurt you like that.”

“Please, Jay,” she sobbed. “I just need her here.” 

As his sister looked up at him through the waterfall of tears, for a second, he saw a little girl again. Untouched by the corruption of the world and simply longing for her mother’s support. 

“Okay,” he sighed as he slowly stood up. “I’ll send Jacob back in here.” Jason exited and without even being told, Jacob returned to Sophia's side. 

Shutting the door behind the boy, Jason closed his eyes and pressed his back against it. 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, grabbing his hand.

“She wants our mother here,” he whispered. “I’m not ready. And I don’t think she’s ready to handle the possibility of being snubbed by her since she’s been treated like a princess her entire life. I just...ugh.” 

Matt wrapped his arms around him. “Whatever happens, I’m here and we’re in this together.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Jason smiled before placing a tender kiss on his husband’s lips. “Let’s call the bitch,” he grumbled.

“I think I should call my mom too. This is the closest thing she’ll ever get to a grandchild,” Matt teased. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

To everyone’s surprise Alex Dardo arrived at the hospital within ten minutes. 

“Hello,” she timidly greeted the crowd of friends and family that had gathered. She held an ‘It’s a boy’ gift basket in one hand and a plain white envelope in the other. Alex cleared her throat and extended the hand that held the envelope towards her son. "This is for you." 

Jason gave Matt’s hand a firm squeeze before letting go and walking over to his mother. He mindlessly accepted the envelope. 

“Come with me,” the brunette ordered prior to leading her to Sophia’s door. “In this room is a young girl in desperate need of her mother’s love and support. All I ask- no, I’m warning you. If you do anything to hurt her, I swear to God,” he emphasized each word. “I will make your life a living hell.”

Hissing something in Spanish, Alex attempted to push past Jason but he blocked her path with his arm. 

“You’re getting a second chance...don’t ruin it."

When the woman nodded, Jason removed his arm and sighed. “It's good to see you." Before his mother could respond, Jason rushed away and returned to Matt's side. 

Matt wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his head. Jason sniffed for a few minutes before fidgeting with the envelope his mother had given him. 

"What's with the letter?" Matt asked.

The brunette shrugged. "Who knows." He reluctantly opened it, pulled out the page and unfolded it. It took Jason less than a second to recognize Harry Dardo's handwriting. As if the paper was on fire, he flung it to the floor.

"Why would she think that I want anything from that man?" he sobbed.

Matt pulled his husband into his chest and rubbed his back.

Vinny stood and pocketed the letter. He uttered something in Italian.

Matt's eyebrows furrowed. "What's that mean, Vin?"

The man sighed. "An old saying that means that you have to have death to have life. We have seemingly lost one life but we're getting a new one today." 

\---------------------------------------------------

As the hours passed, Sophia’s contractions grew more intense. The waiting room was filled with excitement at the thought of a new addition and even more worry at the reality of his premature birth.

“I really hope he’ll be okay,” Jason sighed as he counted Matt’s arm hair as a distraction. 

“If he’s anything like you, he’ll be tough," Matt assured.

Jason affectionately kissed his husband's neck.

“Too much PDA,” Laurie whispered from behind them.

Matt gasped as he turned around. "Mom!" He stood to embrace her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that she was holding hands with her obvious boyfriend. Matt scowled.

"Hi, Matty," she greeted, placing a kiss on his tense cheek. "Hey Jason, congratulations."

"Thank you," the brunette beamed as he hugged her.

"Boys, this is Connor," she introduced. The tall scruffy man was obviously nervous so Jason took the initiative to shake his hand. 

"Hi," the brunette greeted in a friendly tone as he extended a hand. "I'm Jason."

"Connor," he timidly replied. "It's so nice to finally meet both of you." He extended a hand to Matt.

Matt snubbed the gesture. "How was your flight, Mom?"

"Matty, don't be rude," Laurie scolded. 

"How am I being rude?" 

"Connor was trying to shake your hand and introduce himself."

"I don't shake hands," he retorted. 

Jason pursed his amused lips.

Laurie sighed. "So we're doing this today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mom. Did you have a good flight or not?"

"Yes, it was fine. Connor convinced me to try airplane food for the first time and it wasn't half bad."

"I'm glad your flight went well. Did you eat? Are you hungry?" 

Jason cackled. "Oh my God, you're ridiculous," he declared before turning to Connor. "How did you two meet?"

"Funny enough, we met on a plane. She sat next to me on the flight from Florida to Atlanta right after your accident. I just saw this beautiful woman who was obviously going through something so I did my best to comfort her during the flight. When we landed, we exchanged numbers and we'd chat here and there. I'd call to see how she was doing and it wasn't until she knew that everything would be alright with you two did she really open up and accept my offer to go out."

"Aww," Jason squealed. "That's so cute." 

Matt rolled his eyes. 

Since he knew Matt wouldn't do it, Jason got to the bottom of any reason for the man not to like his mother's boyfriend.

"So, what do you do for a living, Connor?"

"I own an investment firm."

"Ooh, nice. So I'm assuming that you're making enough money to find some pretty fancy vacations."

The man's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Can you afford to take Laurie on at least two vacations a year to anywhere in the world she wants to go?" Jason bluntly asked.

"Yes," the man assured.

The woman frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just making sure that any concerns anyone in this circle may have get resolved." He shot his husband a side eyed glance.

"Yes," Connor repeated as he got the gist of what Jason was saying. "I can afford to give her nice vacations. I could even extend the invitation to you two without worrying." 

"Nice," Jason declared. "Can we go to Disney World?" 

The man chuckled then shrugged. "Sure."

Matt nudged his husband and Jason defensively raised his hands. "Hey, if he's offering to include us, why not?"

"That is, only if you're comfortable going," Connor assured.

Jason grinned. "Do you have kids?"

"No," he sighed. "My late wife couldn't have them. I do have a dog though."

The brunette affectionately grabbed Matt's hand. "So it sounds like you're an overall nice guy with pure intentions."

Connor laughed. "I'd like to think so."

"I think that's enough questioning for now," Laurie said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's. "I just love double standards." She began to lead the man to a nearby seat when Matt finally spoke. 

"Connor," he called.

The man quickly turned around. 

"Do you love her?" 

"I do," Connor admitted. "How could I not?"

Matt smiled. "You have a point."

"And are you aware that if you ever even think about hurting her in any way, shape or form, Vinny, Matt and I will hunt you down and beat you with hockey sticks?" Jason added.

Connor cackled. "I am now. Thanks for the warning.

Jason looked at his husband. "See, that clears everything up."

Matt chuckled. "Thank you." He turned to Connor and extended his hand.

The man gratefully returned the gesture. 

"Do you like doughnuts?" Jason continued. "That's probably the most important question I've asked."

"It'd be a sin not to," Connor replied.

Without warning, Matt pulled the man into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

\-----------------------------

When the doctor informed the group that the baby was coming regardless of what they did, everyone held their breath until his arrival. Despite being only four pounds, Sophia delivered an otherwise healthy baby. 

"He'll have to stay for monitoring until he gains weight but everything else looks fine," the doctor added. "Congratulations." 

“Congratulations,” Jason repeated as he pulled a blubbering Jacob into an embrace. "He's beautiful."

"He's gonna be alright. My little man is a fighter," the boy sniffled.

“Aww, you sissy.” Jason chuckled. “You're going to be a great dad.”

\-------------------------

After Sophia had a few hours to recover, she was reunited with her baby while her family crowded around.

“You’re perfect,” she gushed, kissing his forehead. “Looks like you'll have my eyes.”

“Another Green-eyed monster,” Jason teasingly groaned. "Soph, did you pick out a name?"

The girl scoffed. "Do you not know me at all? If I pick out my clothing days in advance, you know my baby has a name."

"Well what is itttt?" her brother impatiently pressed.

"It's Scout. Scout Jason Valmont."

Jason instantly pursed his lips to fight the tears. "Sophiaaa. Thank you."

Matt jokingly scoffed. “Fucking hipster name."

“That’s your uncle Matt,” Sophia quietly informed. “He’s an idiot. Yes, he is,” she cooed. “Yes, he is.” 

“I’m gonna be the coolest uncle ever. Can you feed babies doughnuts?” 

The girl chuckled. “Oh my God, you’re never babysitting."

“His middle name is Jason,” Jason continued to blubber. 

“Matt, console your child," Sophia ordered.

“Shut up,” the brunette sniffled. “It’s just so beautiful. Can I hold him?”

“Go wash your hands like five times and maybe I’ll think about it.”

\----------------------------------

Over the next two and a half weeks, everyone doted over Scout as he gained enough weight to be able to leave the hospital, just in time for Christmas. Sophia made sure to spread the holiday spirit as she threw a 'Homecoming/Christmas party' at the mansion with everyone on the guest list, including her mother. 

\-------------------------------

“Jake, did you eat all the cookies?” Laurie frowned as she lifted the empty plate.

“No! It was Matt,” he lied.

Max shook his head as he wiped the crumbs from Jake’s lips.

“Thanks partner in crime." Jake smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

Max giggled as he palmed the man's face. Jake had a massive grin as he raised the mistletoe above their heads. 

"You really think I'm falling for that?"

"Oh, come on! One harmless, holiday peck," Jake urged, giving the mistletoe a little shake. 

Max rolled his eyes, cupped Jake's cheek and pressed their lips together.

“Whoo!” the man shouted. “That’s all I needed for Christmas!"

Max blushed. “Imbecile."

\--------------------------------

“It’s your first Christmasss,” Jason cooed to Scout as he toted the newborn around the party. “You were the most amazing gift any of us could have asked for. Although, I do hope Santa brings you some hair, but don’t worry. You’re still perfect. Your dad will teach you how to play catch, your mom will teach you how to shop, and I’ll teach you everything else,” he promised. “I love you, Scout.” He kissed the baby's cheek.

“He’s lucky to have you as an uncle,” Matt complimented when he finally found them.

Jason grinned. “I’m the lucky one."

“Jason!" Sophia shouted as she approached. "Stop stealing my baby." The girl gently grabbed Scout from her brother's arms. 

"I'm sorry, he's just so cute and soft and beautiful and loveable."

"Agreed but if you carry him all the time, he'll never want to sleep in his Versace crib," she retorted. "You can hold him later."

"Fine," he sighed. "See you later, Scouty Wouty. I love you. Kissy kisses."

Matt chuckled. "You're hopeless."

“I want oneee."

“Go buy one,” Sophia said as she walked.

Jason eagerly turned to his husband. 

Matt closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Nope."

“Matty, Pookie, Baby, Cuddlekinsss,” the brunette cooed, interlocking his fingers behind Matt’s neck. 

The man expelled all the air out of his lungs. “How about a puppy?”

“For now...but within the next year or so we-”

He was silenced by Matt’s lips. “We’ve got forever.” 

“Forever!” Jason squealed as he jumped into his husband’s arms. Reveling in everything he’d always wanted.


End file.
